Pandora's wish
by JNIGANA
Summary: Minerva gets something that will change things.
1. Chapter 1

Minerva Mink is own by Warner Bros. The Twilight zone is the brainchild of one the greatest moral storytellers next to Mary shelly,H.G wells and others,Rod Serling.

Pandora's wish

Minerva sat on the couch wearing a robe.she read or in these case look at male magazines."Oh I wish I could get men like them , I wish I could get lots of money,I wish all would bow down to my beauty.I wish for all my wishes to come true,"said Minerva.Suddenly a man appear, look at Minerva then talk to the reader,"Submitted for your approval,a young attractive Lady that would make some males of any species go wild with lust.A young woman fill with desires that wish to be made.Desires are a natural want of all creatures.However, greed can be a destructive thing if not control.Be careful what you wish for,and to much of a good thing have truth in them.And that's what Minerva is about to find out ...in the Twilight zone."

Chapter I

Minerva wake up in the Morning while the sun rose up.Minerva went out of bed,undress,went into the tub and shower.Minerva walk the streets.suddenly,Minerva notice a strange tent with stars.Minerva went inside,Minerva notice lots of trinkets,tailismens,potions,and lots of other mytical things."Greetings,"said a crow woman with a blue robe."Oh Hi I didn't mean to bother you I just wanted to look around," said Minerva."I know why your here,I can sense your feelings,and I know what you want,"said The woman."What are you a fortune teller?"said Minerva."Not really, but I have special powers That can't be explain in any language." said the woman."Okay then if you know why I'm here then what do you want?" said Minerva. "I have no desire for money,for I can make anything appear in life,but I do desire to help others like yourself.but I do require a certain essance of you.your spirit if you will,"said the woman."My spirit? no way?" said Minerva loudly."No I don't mean as in to own but to use for my task to help you."said the woman."Okay then...what do I have to do?"said Minerva."Just come to me and I'll do the rest,"Minerva walk towards the woman. The woman grab Minerva's hand with hers.Suddenly Minerva felt a little frozen.the woman made a blue orb appear and put into Minerva's body. The orb appear out of Minerva's body and back to the woman's hand.the woman use her other hand to bring forth a crystal ball with two claws that hold it.the woman use the other hand to put the orb into the crystal ball.the woman hold the crystal ball and present it to Minerva."Here you are, a tool for your desires to be fufill."said the woman."I don't understand why can't you just put a special spell on me andI could say any desire out loud and it would be fullfill?" said Minerva ."ifI did that, you woudn't be able control it.your thoughts would also make it happen.any thought you make would happen wether it be a desire or not."said the woman."Okay your right...show how do I use this thing,"said Minerva."The crystal will only work for you ,since a piece of your essence is in it, you can touch it and say what you desire,but be carefull, make sure the wish is not a fullish one." said The woman."Okay thanks,"said Minerva while leaving.Minerva walk out of the tent with the crystal.Minerva heard a sound turn around.look and notice the tent was gone.

Minerva made it to her house while lots of guys whistle at her.Minerva open the door and went inside.Minerva place the crystal on a desk.Minerva touch the crystal. suddenly,the crystal ball glowed a red color."I wish for Males with muscular body's lusting at me and make love to me."said Minerva.Minerva felt the crytal energy flow.The ball stop glowing."Where all the hunks?" said Minerva."Minerva woke up feeling a upset.Suddenly, someone knock on the door.Mineva went to the door,open and saw two well built males.One a wolf ,the other a gorrila that look like donkey kong."Hello Miss we just were in the forest wondering if you had a cup of suger,"said one of males while looking at Minerva blushing.Minerva melt into water,jump up,and shout.The males look at her with a smile."Well boys I do have some suger,but I'm not sure," said Minerva."Please miss will do anything,"said the males."Anything?"said Minerva with a devilish smile."Yes we can't say no to your breath taking beauty."said the wolf."Okay boys come inside and I'll give some terms,"said Minerva.The boys went inside while Minerva look around and close the door.

Minerva walk threw the streets while lots of males look at her beauty.Minerva saw all the hunks lusting at her.Minerva finally felt on top of the world. two men appear at Minerva and gave her a big pizza and chinese food.Minerva bow to the man and thank them,Minerva saw a big giant diamond on the floor.Minerva pick it up and carried it with her.A guy rush towards her telling her that the diamond is older than what some humans call the first dinosaur and people everywere are willing to pay alot of money for it.Minerva thank the man for the info.Minerva never felt more happy before she met the crow woman.a few moments later Minerva sold the diamond to the highest bidder.Minerva pay her small bills,and gave a big piece of her money to charity.After all she could always get more money with the crystal.Minervas very happy being generous to others.Minerva call slappy to invite skippy over for dinner.she has a soft spot for him.Minerva went on a walk during the night.Minerva could feel the calm air threw her body.Minerva look at the wonderful moon gazing at it's beauty.Mnerva then look at the trees, walk towards them,and press her body towards one of them.she could feel the energy of it.Minerva feels at peace when she's around nature.Minerva let go and walk.Minerva wonder were Willford is.Minerva hasn't made love to Wilford in a while."Hi Minerva,"said a voice.Minerva turn around and said,"WILFORD!".Minerva run towards Wilfords:hugging his muscular body.Minerva was glad to see Wilford again.Minerva and Wilford sit at the pond.Minerva and Wilford talk alot,but Minerva decide not to tell him about the crystal."Wilford I'm glad your back.heck I'd would've been glad to see your other self," said Minerva.Wilford laugh and said "Minerva I miss you like a tigar to a tigress," Wilford and Minerva embrace eachother and cuddle.Little did Minerva notice that someone look at them."That fool who is he to take her from us,"said one of the muscular men and the two familiar ones."We should be giving our love to her not him,"said wolf."boys it's time we sent that man on a pernament vacation...HaHaHaHaH!."said one of the while the others gave a devilish smile

Minerva sat at her chair thinking.Minerva's not sure if she wants to marry Wilford.Nowthat she gots the mytical ball,she could have any male she wants.Minerva realize shes no saint,but she does care about Wilford even before she found out he was a werewolf.Minerva may have been a little bitchy,but Minerva had a little compassion.Minerva never like anyone who wasn't her type asking her on a date.Minerva was nice to Wilford only when he didn't hit on her.Minerva got an Idea and went strate to the crystal.Minerva touch the crystal and said"I wish for Wilford to be in his Muscular form forever."the ball glow a blue color and shoot a bolt lightning from itself.Minerva look as the bolt hit a window and into the night.Minerva smile knowing that things will be fine.

Minerva woke up from her bed,and ate some steak.Suddenly,someone knock on the door.Minerva went to see who it is.Minerva open the door and saw Wilford in his muscular form."Hi Minerva Listen I don't know what happen,but I seem to be stuck this way,"said Wilford."Don't worry about it handsome,I mean do you really want to lose this body?"said Minerva."truthfully...no I don't." said Wilford."well the why don't you come inside for a special breakfest,"said Minerva while touching him.Wilford went inside and Minerva close the door.Wilford walk the streets at night.Wilford couldn't believe it.He can a now be the man Minerva wanted.Suddenly,two guys appear infront of Wilford."Hello gentlemen you want something?" said Wilford."Yea we want you to stay away from Minerva,or else.""Or else what?"said Wilford."Boys he all yours," said one of the two men.Wilford turn around and shaw two Ninja's,two gangmembers,and what appears to be deadly assassins.One gang move his fist towards Wilford.Wilford dodge it,and hit the him in the stomach.the two assassins walk calmy around Wilford like cheetas to a deer.The assassins rush towards Wilford.Wilford jump up ,and the assassins bump into each other.the Ninjas unleash they nunchucks.One of them strike at Wilford.Wilford grab the Nnja's hand and toss him aside.the other Ninja move his feet towards Wildford.Wilford dodge it and hit the Ninja in the gonads.the Ninja moan in pain.Wilford look at them.Someone knock Wilford out from behind.Wilford woke up and saw himself chain."Well...Well...Well MR. Wilford,you put up quite a fight.I admire that in a warrior.I decide to give you another chance.leave Minerva or suffer our wrath."said the wolf appearing out the dark."Never, I rather die than leave Minerva," said Wilford."As you wish,Boys do your thing,"said the wolf.Lots of the men appear with deadly weapons walking towards Wilford."Minervaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,"said Wilford before they attack him. Minerva hum happily while tending the garden.Minerva couldn't wait to get married.Minerva imagine waking up with Wilfrod in bed feeling his body towards her.Minerva walk towards Wilford's house.Minerva notice the door unlock.Minerva run inside the house.Minerva saw Wilford on the floor bleeding,most of his body torn limb from limb.Minerva rush towards Wilford touching him."Wilford are you okay?...Wilford...Wilford...Wilford!"scream Minerva.

Minerva look at Wilford ashes in the can after everyone left.Minerva felt a sadness in her .she cried many times since she discovered he was dead.Minerva carrie the ashes to the sea .Minerva open the lid,and spread the ashes on the ocean.Minerva look as the ashes vanish into water.Minerva sat at her chair thinking about WilfordMinerva felt somehow she was responsible for Wilford's death.Suddenly.she got an idea.Minerva rush towards the crystal.Minerva touch the crystal, start to say something but thought for a second.She finally said,"I desire to contact Wilfords spirit."Minerva's eyes close.,"Minerva could fell Wilford around her.Minerva communicate with her mind to Wilford.Minerva smile as she could feel his spirit is at peace.Minerva open her eyes as the ball stop glowing.Minerva realize that she must be careful now or someone else will suffer.Minerva went to her room,got into the bed and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva look at the great wall of China at a river.Minerva felt happy knowing Wilfords all right.It is finally time to move on.Minerva travel to china to vist her hermit like sister.Minerva and Her were the only ones left in her family.Minerva and her sister weren't psyically the same.Minerva's body is curvy,lucious,and sexy while her sister is strong.muscular,and tought.Minerva has a big tail,while her sister had a big brain.Minerva sister farm a little bit because she like fruits and vegetables.Minerva's sister had little luck with men.her sister rarely date.Minerva would get her sister to be a little sexual,but her sister wasen't like most females of all species.Minerva sister feels she dosen't need a man in her life.Minerva and her sister really care about each other.Minerva walk towards her sister house.Minerva knock on the door."Minerva It's been so long come in,"Minerva went inside the house.Minerva notice alot of big stones and other equipment her sister uses to pratice.Minerva and her sister sit on the ground."Sanacho I'm glad to see you again,"said Minerva smileing."So sis what you want to talk about?" said Sanacho.

Minerva and Sanacho talk for many hours.Minerva told her about the crystal and its powers."I'm happy that you have this special crystal,"said Sanacho."Sanacho I can bring any desire into being.I can have a big steak,fish,riches,and many things.Sanacho what is it you desire?" said Minerva.'Minerva I'm happy with my life.I live in nature,great health,I read alot,what more would I want,"said Sanacho."How about a man for instance.I mean your not married I mean what gives?" said Minerva "Why would I marry a man I like being single.I don't see a point in that.I not saying marriage souldn't exist.some couples really connect to eachother that they don't need other people.I just happy being by myself each day walking threw the woods."said Sanacho."You know you can wish for peace."said Minerva."You mean peace among mankind.That would mean causing all grownups,teens, except young children to vanish.like the old saying goes...were there's men there's no peace."said Sanacho."Okay then how about fame,"said Minerva."why would I want to be famous,that means being bother sometimes.I don't want that."said Sanacho."How about all live living forever?"said Minerva."That would cause an unbalance,if everyone had children and no one died,there would be little or no resources for anyone."said Sanacho."Okay then what do you want?" said Minerva."I just want to have a nice dinner with my big sister,"said Sanacho.Minerva smile at Sanacho and grab the crystal.Minerva said the desire while closing her eyes.Suddenly,a purple cloud appear then vanish.A nice simple dinner appear after all Sanacho ate like a lean being.Minerva and Sanacho sat at the table and eat.


End file.
